


I hate London

by bucky_halamadrid



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, real madrid
Genre: Chelsea - Freeform, Drabble, F/M, M/M, Young Love, morisco, real madrid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 02:56:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12267465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bucky_halamadrid/pseuds/bucky_halamadrid
Summary: Why Alvaro hates London ..





	I hate London

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ! My first fanfic here.  
> It's a sort of drabble .  
> (Let's just pretend Alvaro is not married and he and Isco are together instead.)

Alvaro hated London.

It's not like Alvaro had never lived in a foreign place. He had spent two years in Turin. But somehow , Italy gave him a sense of being close to home. England was somehow different. Everything was so contrasting to Madrid that sometimes he could not help but hate it.

Alvaro wouldn't exactly describe his condition as homesick . He missed his parents and the exotic delicacies Marta would cook whenever she would visit. He missed Richi 's sweet laughter everytime he cracked a joke. He missed the occasional hangouts with Dani , Nacho and Lucas , just like his teen years. He missed Boo falling asleep on his lap. But what he missed the most , was Isco's dazzling smile and warm embrace .

Maybe that's why , those Skype sessions were something he looked forward to the most.

Every time Isco would be free he would think about what Alvaro was doing. He was so happy to see Alvaro adjusting and progressing with every match . But he could not suppress that feeling of loneliness every time he looked at the empty space beside him on his bed.

Alvaro wouldn't just call it a fling or a simple case of attraction and obsession. He would always call it love. It was a simple word , but a complicated feeling. He wasn't sure how he'd survive a whole year in London , let alone till 2021. He wasn't sure if he'd give them the league. He also wasn't sure if he would be able to live up to the legacies he was chosen to fulfill for Spain.But one thing he was sure about was that Isco felt the same.

Everytime Isco his own 22 embezzled at the back of his jersey , he couldn't stop the emotions flowing , thing about his 21. Alvaro complimented him and made him complete. And this man , right now , was miles away , in a foreign place , sitting alone , waiting for him to call. 

The conversation that evening came to a point where Alvaro confessed to Isco about how he hated London.  
When Isco asked why , he didn't hesitate for a second before saying , ' _Because you're not here_.'

**Author's Note:**

> Damn , it was deep.  
> I hope you liked it :)  
> You can find me on tumblr @bristimadridistakaki  
> And on Instagram @mrsrickykaka .


End file.
